Nanotechnological augmentation
, the first successful "nano-aug".]] '''Nano-augmentation' is the most advanced form of augmentation and uses mainly nanites to give people the ability to do things that they couldn't normally do, for example, see in the dark, turn invisible, have immense strength, never get sick, and more. The only type of nano-augmentation to use other implants that nanites is the one employed by the Omar, a group of heavily nano-augmented humans and no longer resemble humans at all - the exact opposite of what the nano-technology was created for. Nano-augmentation is the evolution of mechanical-augmentation. Unlike its predecessor, nano-augmentation is both physically and mentally painless. It is very discreet, leaves almost no marks on the body, and is superior in performance. However, up until 2070s, it was very difficult to find a person compatible with nano-technological augmentations - the result of any unsuccessful operations was death. History The beginnings In the early 2020s, while the mechanical-augmentations are just becoming widespread, the work on nano-technology begins. The Majestic-12 scientists assigned to the project (including Bob Page) have a number of difficulties. A self-replicating nanite that can interact with biological material has to be developed. The nanites must be able to interpret commands directly from the mind, and send information back to the mind in a form that can be interpreted. In 2023, Paul Denton, age 5, is selected as test subject for the nano-augmentation project and he is subsequently cloned. In 2028, Paul Denton's mother, who is unable to have any more children but wants another, is approached by MJ12 operatives posing as fertility experts. She is told that she will be paid handsomely in exchange for participating in experimental surgery that will allow her to become pregnant. Mrs. "Denton", had been poor her entire life, now she could have another child and have enough money to raise her family in comfort. The "fertility experts" assure her that the surgery is minor and the risk is minimal. After the parents of Paul Denton agree the mother is implanted with a cloned embryo of Paul. Their lived have already been carefully monitored by MJ12 for many years. In March 17, 2029, JC Denton, a clone of Paul Denton and the protagonist of Deus Ex born. In 2034, the experiments begin on second generation of 5 years old clones. In 2035, after having lined up all of the Illuminati's political, financial, military and religious arms beneath it and inherits the mantle of de facto ruler of Asia, Eastern Europe and South America, the Majestic 12 break their promise and killed Paul and JC Denton's parents in secret. After that, JC Denton is sent to Swiss school and in 2040, Paul Denton, at the age of 22 years, joins UNATCO. In 2047, JC Denton graduates from Swiss school. In 2050, to finally realize their experience, Paul Denton is offered nano-augmentation by the UNATCO (secretly by the Majestic-12) and accepted, so he become the first successfully nano-augmented human. In 2052, JC Denton is also successfully nano-augmented and becomes an active agent of UNATCO. In 2052, the nanite canister are rare and the injection are typically rejected by the vast majority of the population (not by all), only rare person can use them without dying due to genetic incompatibility. From the reports of the Majestic-12 on the biological and physiologycal analysis of Paul Denton, it seems that compatibility with nanites and other nano-technological implant is due to a absence of all H type epsilon immunoglobin proteins. Evolution After the destruction of the Area 51, the Majestic-12 and the beginning of the Collapse, JC Denton is unable to control the power of Helios AI due to a defects nanite architecture, resulted in an imperfect merge. Before he can no longer keep control, it reveals its ideological of equality for all to his brother Paul and Tracer Tong. After that, his allies, including Tracer Tong, hurried him to a remote base in Antartica to protect him while he recovered and he falls into a prolonged coma. Having the key to the future of the human species, Paul and Tracer Tong seeks a way to wake from her coma, and found that the only way he would be restored was through the introduction of a new biological architecture. In order to obtain this, ApostleCorp was founded by Paul Denton and Tracer Tong. Its purpose was to develop improved nanotechnology so that JC could work better with the Helios AI and to awaken from her coma. It also had to develop a universal nanite strain acceptable to all humans, and planned in the future to distribute these nanites worldwide to allow a perfect equality between human beings, the JC Denton's vision, a perfect democracy where everyone of equal ability connected (not assimilated) to the Helios AI. At some point, the result of special nanites were tested on Paul, but Paul's body violently rejected the infusion, so he had to be cryogenically frozen to avoid dying. After this failure, they began cloning JC Denton and subjecting the clones to biomodification. After long experimentation, ApostleCorp managed to create a new type of nanite, a biological nanites, created to have the same capacity as the previous, more polyvalent (no longer requiring a augmentation upgrade canister for improved a nano-augmentation) and also involves changing the body physically at a biomolecular level. This nanite is now compatible with the entire population. They missed now than the clones matures to awake JC and Paul. Popularization After their discovery, ApostleCorp made a partnership with Piezochem to commercialize nano-augmentations, and it distributed his research on nano-augmentations and on biological nanites. Following this partnership, Piezochem began to create a new canister for the biological nanites allowing them to market these new nano-augmentations. In addition to containing and can inject any nano-augmentation distributed by Piezochem, alone (without the help of a med-bot), it also replaces augmentation upgrade canister and increases any nano-augmentations by the same means. But due to the popularization of nano-augmentations, some are now illegal (often in relation to the security as the Neural Interface) and they don't be distributed by Piezochem. The Omar reintroduce them into the world by creating their own canister and modifying the biological nanites with a chemical pollutant. Although illegal, it's always possible to find. Using a different pattern from that of Piezochem, it's not possible to use one to improve an other. In 2072, nano-augmentations have become common, just as mechanical-augmentations had been in 2027. With no practical uses, mechanical-augmentation has been made completely obsolete due to its inferiority to nano-augmentation. List of nano-augmentation '''- Aggressive Defense System -' '- Aqualung -' '- Modified Keratin -' '- Satellite Link -' - 'Spy Drone' - '''Version A' *Method: Normal nanite *Appearance: Deus Ex *Effect: Assemble a spy drone version A that the nano-aug control *Functioning: Active *Upgrade: Level 1 - Standard spy drone. ** Level 2 - Improved armour, stronger EMP attack. ** Level 3 - Further improved armour and EMP attack. ** Level 4 - Max armour and EMP attack. Advanced nanofactories can assemble a spy drone on demand which can then be remotely controlled by the agent until released or destroyed, at which point a new drone will be assembled. Further upgrades equip the spy drone with better armour and a one-shot EMP attack. Version B *Method: Biological nanite *Appearance: Deus Ex: Invisible War *Effect: Assemble a spy drone version B that the nano-aug control *Functioning: Active *Upgrade: Level 1 - Launches a spy drone with a low damage, low range, EMP attack and no audio. ** Level 2 - Ups the damage and range and adds audio. ** Level 3 - Lets the EMP stun organics and increases damage/range with a reduced energy cost. Infolink - This augmentation allows an individual (or AI) to contact you vocally through an electronic transmission. This has no upgrading capacity. IFF - This augmentation utilises the cross hairs in front of you to distinguish between friend, foe or otherwise. If the cross hairs do not change, the object cannot be destroyed. If the cross hairs turn into a white target, the object can be destroyed, but it is neutral. If they turn into a green target, the person, animal or bot is friendly; if they turn into a red target, the person, animal or bot is an enemy. This also has no upgrading capacity. Light - This is a short and long-range flashlight that, given the abundance of dark areas in the game, is possibly one of the most useful augmentations. This cannot be upgraded. Arms Combat Strength - This increases the power of melee attacks (eg. the crowbar, the baton and the Dragon's Tooth Sword). This power increases with each increment in level. This augmentation can be useful for combat and stealth players alike. Microfibrial Muscle - This allows to lift heavy objects, such as those large metal crates that one encounters periodically in the game. This ability improves with each increment in level. This ability can be used to remove large obstacles from alternative pathways around potential confrontations, or to reach items of value. Stealth players seem to find more use of this augmentation than combat players for fairly obvious reasons. However, if you do not upgrade it, you will find it is of limited use past the initial stages of the game. Legs Speed Enhancement - This augmentation is the most versatile of them all, and is very useful for combat and stealth players alike. This augmentation allows the player to run faster, jump higher and farther and it reduces the damage from falls. These abilities increase as the augmentation is upgraded by one level. Run Silent - This augmentation muffles the footsteps of the player. This muffling increases with each level. This augmentation, for obvious reasons, is far more useful for stealth players. Subdermal Canister slot one Cloak - This augmentation makes you invisible to organic enemies, such as people, animals and mutants. This, however, does not make you invisible to bots and security devices. This augmentation uses a large amount of energy, and so should be used with caution. This energy usage is decreased with each upgrade. Radar Transparency - This augmentation is the reverse of the Cloak. It makes you invisible to bots and security devices, but does not hide you from organic beings. Its energy usage is just as debilitating as the Cloak, and is also decreased with each upgrade. Canister slot two Ballistic Protection - This protects you from non-explosive projectiles (eg. bullets, regular darts) and melee weapons. This, however, does not protect you from flamethrowers, plasma rifles and explosives. This protection increases with each upgrade. EMP Shield - This protects you from EMP attacks, whether it be from the enemy or your own EMP grenades. This protection increases with each upgrade. Torso Canister slot one Regeneration - Possibly one of the easiest augmentations to obtain (its canister is right next to Jaime Reyes when you escape the MJ12 compound beneath UNATCO HQ) and one of the most life-saving, this augmentation repairs/heals any damage incurred to you instantaneously, thus increasing your chances for survival in combat and radioactive or poisonous environments. This reduces the need for ballistic armour, Hazmat suits and medkits. This healing increases with each upgrade, and this augmentation is highly recommended for any player. Energy Shield - This is in the same canister as Regeneration, and so can be obtained very easily. This augmentation protects you from fire, electricity and plasma. Given this, it is highly useful in combat, especially against Gunther Hermann and Walton Simons, who use the flamethrower and plasma rifle respectively. The protection improves with each upgrade. Canister slot two Aqualung - This augmentation decreases oxygen usage during swimming, allowing the player to stay underwater for longer periods of time. This period increases with each upgrade, and according to the augmentation info in the game, Aqualung at Tech four allows the player to stay underwater indefinitely. Due to the pathways around danger waterways provide (one good example are the canals in Hong Kong that give you an alternative approach to the Versalife Universal Constructor; taking the main entrance puts you face to face with Commandos), Aqualung is very useful for stealth players. Rebreathers are the item alternatives to this augmentation, and are rare, so this augmentation has its value. Environmental Resistance - This augmentation protects you from toxins and radiation, and this protection increases with each level. This augmentation, however, is not very necessary, as Hazmat suits are normally found near toxic and radioactive areas, and so provide an alternative means of protection. Canister slot three Power Recirculator - This augmentation decreases the energy usage of other augmentations, and is particularly useful for energy-intensive augmentations like the Cloak and Radar Transparency augmentations. This energy-usage decrease increases with each upgrade. Synthetic Heart - This augmentation increases another active augmentation with a level of Tech three or less by one level. This augmentation cannot be upgraded, and uses a fairly large amount of energy. Augmentation upgrade canisters are fairly plentiful, but are found in scattered locations, so this augmentation can prove very useful. Eyes Vision Enhancement - Upon activation, this augmentation gives the player night vision. Upgraded to Tech two, the player sees in the infrared. Upgraded to Tech three, the player has short-range sonar vision. Upgraded to Tech four, the player has long-range sonar vision. Sonar vision (because it uses sound, which can travel through solid materials) allows the player to see through solid objects, so at Tech three, you gain the ability to see through walls. This is must-have for stealth players, but combat players can make use of this as well. Targeting - This increases the accuracy of your attacks, as well as giving you information about your target, including health. This information allows you to choose the appropriate weapon, and allows you to keep track of your attacks as you watch your enemy's health decrease. This accuracy/information combo can save the player valuable ammunition and effort and improves with each upgrade. This is a must-have for combat players, but stealth players can use this as well. List of nano-augmented ''Deus Ex'' *Paul Denton - First successful nano-augmented human. *JC Denton - Clone of Paul Denton. *Walton Simons - Director of FEMA and Bob Page's right hand. *Bob Page - Leader of Majestic-12. *Gunther Hermann (only one after the defection of JC Denton) - UNATCO and Majestic-12 Agent. ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' *Alex Denton - Clone of JC Denton, student in the Chicago Tarsus Academy and classmate of Billie Adams. *Billie Adams - Student in the Chicago Tarsus Academy and classmate of Alex Denton. *Klara Sparks - Student in Seattle Tarsus Academy and classmate of Leo Jankowski. *Leo Jankowski - Student in Seattle Tarsus Academy and classmate of Klara Sparks. *Paul Denton *JC Denton *Security Chief of the Cairo ApostleCorp laboratory. Gallery AllNaniteCanister.png|All nanite canister (Normal, Upgrade, Biological, Illegal biological) ActionOfNanites.png|Action of nanites in the body when used by a nano-aug ''Deus Ex'' JCDentonMarks.png|JC Denton's marks PaulDentonMarks.png|Paul Denton's marks WaltonSimonsMarks.png|Walton Simons's marks BobPageMarks.png|Bob Page's marks NanoAugmentationScienceBoards.png|Nano-augmentation science boards WaltonSimonsNanoAugmentations.png|Nano-augmentations of Walton Simons ''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' AlexDentonEyes.png|Alex Denton's (male-female) eyes BillieAdamsEyes.png|Billie Adams's eyes BillieAdamsMarks.png|Billie Adams's marks BiologicalNaniteCanister.png|Biological nanite canister (biomod canister) BiologicalNaniteCanister2.png|Biological nanite canister in the intro NaniteDrones.png|View of some nanite-drones usable by a nano-aug pl:Nanoulepszenia Category:Technology Category:Augmentations